With automobiles, nighttime problems and emergencies are frequent. Changing a flat tire, inspecting the sides of a vehicle, searching for objects, and a host of other situations arise. However, proper lighting is not typically provided with an automobile in order to assist in such situations. The present apparatus provides extendable, adjustable lighting, from an exterior rear view mirror, so that night time needs can be safely and easily met.